theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Randy Cunningham
Randall "Randy" Cunningham is a 9th grade student, Norrisville Ninja at Norrisville High, and the protagonist. Personality Randy is an average high schooler who tries to fit in and be cool. There are many times where he engages in dubious acts that could possibly get him into a lot of trouble, like crashing Bash's party ("House of 1,000 Boogers"), spitting into a volcano ("Monster Dump"), and using the Ninja powers to fix a science project ("Dawn of the Driscoll"). Often he forgets that his actions have consequences which can result in major problems for himself and the people around him. As time goes on, though, he realizes when the situation is his fault, and takes responsibility to fix it as much as possible. He is apparently not very smart, as seen in especially science class, or he could just be lazy. Despite his ignorance, he is quick-witted in ninja situations, creating techniques, and normal life situations. He can be inconsiderate, impatient, and a bit bossy in his attitude with the NinjaNomicon, but is a loyal friend and has the heart of a hero, the perfect ideals of a Ninja. He also keeps his promises, for example, when Howard asked him to promise to stay in the locker for ten seconds after Howard leaves and he did even though Howard farted and closed the locker door on him. Howard can be troublesome and rude, but fortunately Randy is usually forgiving toward Howard's actions. He can treat Howard unfairly or neglectfully at times, as when he said Howard didn't have any understanding of having a duty, but he does his best to make it up, and works hard at balancing their friendship and his vocation as the Ninja. When Randy gained the mask and became the Ninja, he thought the position would be all butt-kicking and hitting, but discovers it is very hard fighting against robots and monsters, and soon gets used to it. He becomes quite serious at his profession, which strains and sometimes nearly breaks his friendship with Howard. Ever since becoming the Ninja, he grows more mature bit by bit in each episode as a result of the lessons he learns and understands from the Nomicon. Appearance Physical Appearance Randy is very trimly built, in contrast to his best friend Howard. Randy is also somewhat taller. He has naturally Tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. Comparing his shirtless physique as shown first in "Got Stank" and later in "Ninja Camp," he seems to have gained some muscle, probably because of his ninja duties. Clothing Randy is always (except as the Ninja) seen wearing a red McTop with a white stipe that angles up to form the same "Greek key" symbol which is found on the cover of the NinjaNomicon and the Ninja Suit. He also has a grey McHoodie that has wavy sleeves and pockets. He wears black McSkinnies that fit very well with the rest of his outfit. He is seen wearing purple zip-up McKicks. In winter he also wears a dark teal, fur-lined hooded jacket, though in "Debbie Meddle" he was imprudent enough to wear a black jacket with red piping and a red scarf, with the Ninja mask worn on his head like a stocking cap. Notable Possessions Ninja Suit The Ninja Suit is the suit that possesses all the power that Randy uses to defeat robots and stanked students. Before Randy relieved the suit by the previous Ninja, he knew almost everything about it because he was a big fan of the ninja. NinjaNomicon The NinjaNomicon is Randy's guide to everything about being the ninja. When he first received it he was unsure of its worth, but he quickly learned always to trust and respect it. The only disagreement Randy has with it is regarding Howard. The NinjaNomicon suggests that the ninja should not have a friend. When it glows or when Randy is in a situation, The NinjaNomicon offers advice or proverbs which Randy usually does not understand immediately, but later see what it means. McFist Industries' Products As Randy states, "We are McFist men from head to toe." Randy may be such a big fan of the products either because it's just popular, or that he finds that there's something good about it. In "McFists of Fury," he stated that as the Ninja, he is boycotting the merchandise, but as Randy, he will be first in line to buy it. Grave Puncher Series Randy is a big fan of the Grave Puncher video-game series, and of its various accessories and spin-offs. He has posters of it covering all of the walls in his room. He and Howard completed the first three games together and were working on the fourth. On Sora's Team (coming soon...) Category:Ninjas Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Kids Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Humans